


[Podfic] Into the Fire

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris and Allison move to Beacon Hills for a fresh start, they both find more than they expected.</p><p>Podfic of Spikedluv's <i>Into the Fire</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976710) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0ngorgdi7872hb9/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Into%20the%20Fire.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:19:17 | 72.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/i6771s6voounlb6/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Into%20the%20Fire%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:18:03 | 71.7 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/into-fire-0)  
  
### Music

Into the Fire - Thirteen Senses 

**Author's Note:**

> Background pairings: Scott/Allison, Derek/Stiles, Boyd/Erica.
> 
> Trying to podfic a few non-Sterek ones in between (even though this does have Sterek as a side pairing), and... this one immediately sprang to mind. ♥
> 
> Thanks to Spikedluv for giving me permission to record it! 
> 
> If you like it, go leave the author some feedback. :)


End file.
